Timeline
Open Timeline This is a timeline of the major events in the history of the Silverhorn world. This page is open to be edited by Guild members, and new events may be added, as long as they follow a few rules. A formal timeline will be added later, with events considered important to the story, however until then all additions to this chronology are considered canon. * Events must be summarized in 1-5 sentences. * Events must be in chronological order, both by year, and time within the year. * Events must not contradict previous additions. * Events must be relevant to the Silverhorn Guild in some way. Year ??? -Another time, another place, another dimension; Sidmar assaults the home of Arkon and Azeron, giving rise to a bitter rivalry. This marks the beginning of Sidmar's world-hopping game of chaos. Year 87 -The Kingdom of Leora is founded by settlers from Greece. Year 102 -The Inquisition of Order is founded in Sicily as an underground brotherhood. Year 284 -Inquisition's capital is moved to the Isle of Isolicium (an enchanted isle off the Western coast of Sicily), and its influence becomes known in the Eastern Roman Empire. Year 452 -Fang was born on the 5th of May. He was called "The Shadow Caster" from this point on. Year 464 -Madel was born on the 4th of April. Year 497 -Leomer is born Year 499 -Jullius is born. Year 506 -Fang was captured by a cultist of an unknown cult. He murders him and escapes. He grows extremely nervous of his potential death and it showed to the public. Fang was called "The Uneasy." Year 512 -Arkon first appears in Celtic Ireland. -Kymil Iluin is born. -Edward wakes up in an Elven hospital in Francia. Year 513 -Leomer's trials for Inquisitorhood begin. Year 522 -Festril Laerfol founds the Silverhorn Adventurer's Guild, recruiting Jullius, Grevin and Fang as it's first members. -The Guild takes up residence in an abandoned orc camp to the south. Jullius and Grevin discover strange ruins beneath it. -A mysterious masked sorcerer named Astra joins the Guild. -A strange Peddler visits Guild, offering to sell them several enchanted items if they deliver a mysterious orb to a Draconian in the woods. The Guild members agree, and deliver the orb, collecting their items. -Fang loses his mind to a man named Renith. His actions were manipulated by him. Fang called Renith his "master" and he was called "The Deranged" shortly after. -A strange old dwarf called Bestuik Oakgut leads Grevin and Festril into the woods, where the three are attacked by draconic creatures Bestuik calls "drake hounds." Bestuik is killed by the hounds. Year 523 -Fang kills Renith after he ordered him to "kill everybody you see and cover yourself in their blood." He mistaken Festril as Renith. He slowly regained his sanity afterward. -Edward is hired to protect Grevin and Festril Laerfol, being recruited into the guild in the meantime. -Festril defeats the legendary King Arthur's grandson, Arthur III. Excalibur is given to Edward. -Jullius encounters an orcish scout from the Crimson Maw tribe. Distraught by this encounter, Jullius decides to leave the Guild, believing his presence would endanger the others. Festril tries to convince him to stay, but he leaves anyway. -The tiefling Lokethos joins the Guild. -Festril Laerfol is killed by a mysterious organization, and Grevin is made leader of the Guild. Grevin announces his death to the Guild, causing a great deal of shock and uproar. -The elven boy Kymil Iluin joins the Guild, along with his ent companion Willowon. -The magician Henry travels to the western camp, where the Silverhorns have made their base. Led by the mysterious Erin, they find the camp and meet the members of the Guild. -An orc named "Tobi" joins the Guild, as well as his alter egos "Toby," and "Tobie." -The Guild moves to an eastern camp due to their rapid growth in size. -Lokethos takes Kymil to a nearby dwarven cave, and teaches him to forge his own blade, which he imbues with an enchanted stone. -The goblin tinkerer named Gears joins the Guild. -Possessed by an unknown force, Lokethos attacks and attempts to kill Grevin. Grevin defends himself and ends up slaying the tiefling. -The Peddler returns to the Guild, offering to sell Gears a strange object he calls "Phospheros". Gears cannot afford it, so the Peddler has him deliver a Scrying Bowl to his contact in a nearby village. This contact turns out to be Jullius. -Lokethos miraculously returns from the dead, and learning what happened, Edward puts both him and Grevin in stocks. Telling them that they have both gone too far, Edward banishes them from the Guild and declares himself it's new temporary leader. Outraged by this, Kymil draws his blade on Edward, but runs off into the forest. The ghost of Festril rises from the Underworld, furious at everyone's (excluding Cerina and Edward, who he confirmed as temporary leader) reaction to his death, to see Grevin, distraught from being banished, suddenly rise into the air possessed by some sort of spirit. Grevin flies off toward a nearby village, pursued by Astra. Jullius, who has been watching the Guild through his Scrying Bowl, returns to the Guild to meet up with Edward "Hans" Windsor and Gears. After Jullius causes a strange trinket Gears is carrying to transform into a large golem, which Gears can pilot, the two of them find their way to Astra and Grevin. Grevin is cleansed and allowed back into the Guild, but Edward is still leader. -A satyr druid called Paac joins the Guild, along with his owl familiar Kyro. -Cerina becomes leader of the Guild, exiling both Lune and Edward for being a danger to the guild. -Kymil goes missing for unknown reasons. -The Leoran noble Artemis Golfair visits the Guild, and hires them to retrieve an ancient elven circlet while avoiding a strange man called Forren, who is also seeking the circlet. Toby goes out to a nearby elven village to look for this artifact, and discovers that the ruins under the Guild's old camp were once an orcish stronghold, where orc invaders stored stolen elven artifacts. He tells Akari, who travels to the ruined fortress. There, she finds the circlet but is attacked by a strange humanoid creature made of some sort of acidic slime. Toby arrives just in time to save Akari, and faces the creature as she escapes with the artifact. Facing the monster alone, Toby is nearly killed, but is able to push through and kills the creature by burning it to death with a nearby brazier. -Grevin meets up with his twin sister, Rosalyn, who had been seeking out an adventuring life since an unfortunate incident involving her becoming married to a knight. -Sidmar enters the world, in search of Azeron. -Leomer joins the guild -The Guild returns to their camp in the south above the orcish stronghold. -Two elves by the name Loris and Ghost join the Guild together, after ‘Saving’ Paac and Cerina from a beast attack. -Lune and Edward are allowed back into the camp, for their protection over the upcoming threats to the Guild. -Acerin, the alternate form of Cerina, vanishes suddenly from the Guild after an awkward confrontation with Paac, reappearing as what seems to be a Shadow knight, in search of the other part of her soul, which resides in Cerina, to regain her full power. -Rosalyn tells Grevin about a contact who she thinks might be a good source of magical relics to protect the camp from the Spatiomancer. The two of them travel to the village of Stilldor, where they meet Rass'iani, a cat-folk who tells them of an artifact in the abandoned cemetery of the Whispering Hollow. The two of them reach the cemetery, and retrieve the artifact. It is an Elemental Cube, which summons varies elemental beings upon it's command word being spoken. -A strange gentleman calling himself Mr. "No Name" attacks the Guild at the southern camp. He uses shadow magic to posses Astra, forcing her to attack Jullius and Paac. After a fierce battle, he is driven from the camp. Year 526 (Current) -A Lizard Person called Scholar Fazani visits the British Isles. Year 1337 -Hundred Years' War breaks out between England and France over the English right to the French throne. Year 1349 Edward "Hans" Windsor V is born in London on January 19th. Year 1356 Edward touches a cursed rapier, throwing him backwards in time. Year 1453 -Hundred Years' War ends in a French victory, taking all of England's continental possessions, while the English gained Calais.